Eternal wake
by Sarahgrace333
Summary: Set after daylighters. Claire and the gang are all grown up but problems in Morganville never cease. It may not be the draug but something out there wants blood and by the time everyone realises it may be far too late. They have survived so far but no one lives forever. Both clyrnin clane pairings
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any normal day which wasn't a given living in a Texas town full of vampires. Yes vampires, they run this old town and always have done. At first when Claire moved in to the Glass house, after getting bullied by the queen bee/bitch Monica Morell, she found it difficult but you have to learn to quickly adjust or face the consequences. Now she was living a fractionally normal life where her and her husband, Shane Collins, have just moved into their first home leaving behind Eve and Micheal who were only a few doors down. It's not perfect but they were happy and neither dared asked for more.

Nobody interrupts Claire as she walked down the street but she did get a few nods from people who were vaguely familiar as they are rushing home due to the setting sun. As crazy as this sounds she liked living here and despite the dreams Claire knew that her husband still secretly had she saw Morganville as her home.

Tonight they were going to the Glass' house to eat so as she made her way towards the familiar porch the feeling over familiarity overwhelmed her. She didn't bother to knock, old habits she guessed and instead made her way towards the kitchen where Claire guessed Eve would be. Her assumption was correct and there she stood in her semi goth/normal clothes that looked like they had seen much better days. Flour covered the band top and what she could only guess as eggs were splattered on her ripped jeans. Them two things weren't concerning to Claire for she knew her friends cooking habits however the tears that were streaming down her powered white face were a cause for concern.

"Eve what's wrong?"

Claire could see her trying to hold herself together but after about a minute she broke down completely and ran to the slightly smaller girl and embraced her tightly. Claire did what she could to help but was limited actually improving the situation due to her not knowing what had happened. Her mind immediately wondered to Micheal and Claire considered whether they had, had one of those massive fights again.

But before she could question Eve she blurted out with a tearful voice, "We always assumed there was a chance that Micheal was infertile so he took some tests and by some miracle we found out that he wasn't but-but for some reason it still wouldn't work! So secretly I took some-some of the tests as well and-and-"

"Oh Eve I'm so sorry." Claire knew nothing of what she said could help her so instead she just wrapped her arms around the broken woman and prayed.

Eve had wanted children for as long as Claire had known her, she was always so good with them and everyone knew that she'd make a great mother. When having deep talks with Eve she had admitted to Claire that she wanted to prove that she was better and nothing like her parents and that it also would give her reason. Claire at the time had tried to disagree however it was one of the few things that she was confident about. She had no idea what Eve must be feeling but in that moment her heart broke a little too.

"Have you told Micheal?"

"No and you cannot tell him. I promise I will but not now."

Claire agreed but silently made a promise that if this went too far she would inform Micheal of the news. It was her job as her best friend to make sure Eve was happy and well, this news could destroy all hopes of that. Her and Shane had only briefly talked about having children and she knew that now the idea had to be put back for at least a couple of months.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No but you can help me with the cooking, I may have messed it up a little."

"Of course but as long as your sure that you don't want to talk about it."

"No not at the moment but we will have to go out for coffee later on this week and then we can talk, the boys will be back any minute now and I don't really want-you know him knowing-not until it's hit me properly."

Respecting her wishes they began to remake a new batch of tacos forgetting about Eves plan for a pasta bake. It was simple and done in respectful silence as a feeling of mourning and sorrow filled the air. Now it wasn't anybody job to be happy and although Claire knew that when the men returned home she and Eve would have to act normal for now acting like this was ok.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Michael Glass filled the room and Eve put on a 'smile' that was as genuine as her real one. It was frightening really how real it actually seemed but Claire knew that it was one of many consequences of years of abuse. Eve never really talked about him but when she did it caused shivers down Claire's spine.

"Hello my wonderful husband would you be my hero and just stir that." Her tone was playful and Claire knew that if she didn't know she would have never guessed.

She wondered whether Micheal had picked up on her behaviour but when he replied, "Of course." Claire knew that he had been totally fooled.

It was sad really and Claire couldn't help but wonder how many times Eve had done that to her in the past. Before her thoughts could get lost however a much more loud person entered the house and she knew that her husband had arrived.

His eyes landed straight on her as she entered the room and she could identify that small flicker of relief that passed through him as his large muscled body relaxed. Without words he embraced her smaller being and gave her a long welcome home kiss that still made her insides feel funny. They had been together for over three years now and it had been a hard journey but now they were here and everything was amazing. For a blissful second she was selfish and forgot about Eve until she felt a gaze from across the room and caught her looking at them longingly. Guilt filled her and she quickly retracted from Shane saying that she needed to chop some brisket for the extra flavour he was always banging on about.

The rest of the evening went on without any trouble although Claire knew that Shane had figured out that something was wrong with her. She wasn't the best at hiding emotions especially from Shane, which was one of the best and worse parts of her relationship.

After about three hours the Collins said there goodbyes and quickly made there way to their new house down the road. It was still the early days of moving in and only the living room had been redone completely but despite that it was already looking like home. Shane hugged her from behind as they entered and when she looked in his eyes she could see the pride in them, for him this was everything he could ever dream of. It made her happy to know that she was such a large part of it all.

"What's up?"

She knew he wouldn't like her answer, "I can't tell you right now because they need to be the one to give you the news, it's not fair otherwise."

When they first met an answer like that would have ended in at least an hour of sulking but he had matured so much and after about a minute of looking into her eyes sceptically he whispered, "ok I trust you but as long you tell me if it gets out of hand."

"Of course Mr Collins." I put on my best seductive whisper and then bit my lip.

"Why thank you Mrs Collins." They kissed again and again until they entered the bedroom and admittedly that night they didn't sleep a lot.

/

Today was Thursday and for Claire that meant another day spent with her crazy, vampire boss and friend Mrynin. He was probably the most interesting person Claire knew and she couldn't help but love him in a complex sort of way that she couldn't really explain.

Shane, like always, attempted to pull her back into his embrace but this time she refused and hopped into a shower and got changed before heading off. Over the past few weeks she had been eating breakfast and Grandma Days so everyday she set of her short journey twenty minutes early to give herself plenty of time.

Hannah had gone back for another tour around Afghanistan and although Grandma had company everyday Claire knew that she got lonely. It was a nice way of keeping sociable anyway and Claire never saw it as a hassle.

As she walked up the pouch she knew something was wrong and a small part of her mind knew exactly what that something was as well. The door was locked but Claire got out the keys the old woman had entrusted her with and entered the house.

"Hello? Grandma?" No reply so instead she began searching the house.

Claire found her body laid down, tucked in, inside her bed as if she had simply fallen asleep. The atmosphere was rather tranquil and the breeze caused by the open window was calming to her soul. This was no murder or tragedy a God had simply came down and taken one of his soldiers to rest. It wasn't sad particularly but Claire couldn't help but cry a little when phoning for the ambulance knowing there was nothing to do.

They said what was expected, a too common speech in Morganville and left with her body with the promise of contacting the blood relatives. There was no need for a post-mortem examination she was an 87 year old human that had been on the edge for sometime now.

It was her phone ringing that woke Claire up from the long trance she had been in, the distinctive gothic music playing through the phone. She picked up to be met with "I don't appreciate the lateness Claire and here I was thinking you had jolly well improved on your time management ski- oh there it is! Where did you walk off too? Now where are you?"

Her voice was still slightly teary when she said, "Grandma Day died."

"Claire my dear, that woman lived more of a life than most people in this world, don't pity her, she lived a good life and now she's not but that doesn't mean anything really. Now come over here and I'll make you some tea and maybe a scone if I can find them." She heard crashing in the background as he hung up.

The option was too tempting to pass out on and Claire knew despite his slight ramblings that he was right, Grandma Day wouldn't want her pity she did live an extraordinary life and Claire would never forget that. On the short walk next door down the familiar path she didn't forget to inform her friends of the happenings through a short text.

Mrynin was waiting for her with the lights fully on (thank god) and holding a mug of presumably tea. "Hello there little bird, how do you like your tea?"

He seemed pretty stable today and that was becoming a more common occurrence which was good. Claire thought that Mrynin liked it as well because it meant he could be more independent without Amelie holding him back. The founder of Morganville as one of his few close friends had only the best intentions for him when stopping him from doing something but even she was seeing and respecting his changes.

"Just white no sugar please." He nodded his head and Claire prayed that the milk was in date. Knowing Myrnin it could have been from the 1700s but when she saw a small modern carton with clean white liquid she relaxed.

After a while of her just sitting and drinking the tea whilst Myrnin complained about a scone thief she just smiled and got lost in his ramblings. Then when finished she was feeling back to normal again and she quickly stood up and asked, "So what are we doing today."

His eyes lit up as he began explaining complex physics and alchemy to her and then listing all that he desired to get done. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long day.

It was around nine when she finally left work but luckily her beautiful husband was parked outside ready to take them home. He asked her the usual questions about her day and she mirrored until Grandma Day came into the conversation. Mrynin was talented, she had to admit, at distracting her because admittedly she had almost completely forgot. However as soon as Shane mentioned it it all came flooding back and she told him everything, even though there wasn't much to tell.

Claire could tell that he was equally as upset as her but they both knew the it was going to happen some day soon, she hadn't been completely well in ages. It didn't make the news any less sad but Claire supposed a little more easier to accept. Grandma had been at peace with the world as much as she could have been and knew her time was short, it wasn't something horrible and sudden, it was slow and tranquil.

"They will be lining the streets, I bet. A woman like that won't have a quite send off. Everybody knew her. . ."

It was like he wanted to say more but Claire understood. Her and Shane had come to that point in their relationship when speaking wasn't always necessary because they were connected in a way deeper than either could understand. It was bliss sometimes to just sit in their own little atmosphere as weird as that sounds in utter silence. And that's what they did.

/

After waking up in a empty bed due to her husbands early shift, which was unusual, the first stop she made was at the coffee shop in the common grounds where she picked up her usual served by the vampire Oliver that had chose the hippy look to appear less threatening than the true badass Claire had occasionally seen. When seeing to her order they didn't speak and since the shop was quite the affaire could have come across as awkward but she didn't care. Impressing a vampire like Oliver was the least of her worries although she always said a quick thanks just to be polite.

The walk was short and the slight burn on my hand from the coffee was beginning to hurt and it was almost unbearable as she walked down the stairs and into the laboratory. To her surprise as she looked up, after putting the coffee and doughnuts down, Claire was met with the icy eyes of Amelie. It wasn't shocking to see her here but the fact that Mrynin was nowhere to be seen did unnerve her slightly.

She smiled and said "Hello Claire, Mrynin is out at the moment but he shall be back at any moment just completing an errand for me. Please take a seat."

She did across from the standing ice queen and Amelie carried on talking, "I trust you studies are treating you well."

"Oh yes ma'am everything is going well"

There was a quick pause and then Mrynin came through the portal and after a quite discussion Amelie turned to her and said in a polite tone, "Keep safe and stay productive there is still a lot to do."

Mrynin obviously unwilling to discuss her visit went straight over to the coffee and doughnuts and tucked right in. Claire complied with his wishes happily knowing that nothing dealing with Amelie was straight forward but she just hoped that it wasn't bad.

"Clean the lab and then we will start. Now did you get any of the custard ones?"

"Yes sir!" She said with a mock salute in response to his command. Even though he was technically her boss, her and Mrynin were much closer friends.

As always it took her around two and a half hours to clean the lab and it was when everything was almost clean when it went wrong. As she picked up the box full of random books she knew it was a mistake. Immediately after getting a grip she slipped on a puddle of who-knows-what and almost fell and hit her back. Luckily Mrynin was close by and caught her before impact and even managed to pull her away from toppling books that had splattered everywhere.

After the immediate shock he sighed and said, "If you were a vampire you see, things like that just wouldn't happen."

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself from her arms that hadn't let go, "Mrynin we are not having this discussion again. I'm human and that's the way it's supposed to be."

Claire could tell that he was dying to protest but stopped himself and instead said, "Yes I know what you think but I've still got some time to convince you. Now let's get on with this experiment."

Claire should have really said something, totally quenched his desire because despite the whispers tempting her with eternal life, deep down she knew that she was meant to be a human. And in all honesty that was ok because her life was complete.

Another long day at work had passed but her husband was in cooking them his famous chilli so all was ok. She kissed him and after a sweet moment he looked at her with sad eyes and said, "Micheal told me, the news you were keeping from me."

She put the pieces together immediately and looked up at him and blurted out, "It sucks."

Shane laughed and said, So do a lot of things in Morganville."

 **My first go at fanfiction! Did I get the characters right? I was so upset when this series finished and I didn't really like the daylighters book or how it all ended so I decided to try and do it myself and depending on how popular it becomes it may become a really long book (I hope so).**


	2. Chapter 2

They decided to go and get coffee at eleven o'clock the next day. It wasn't too early to get hit with the morning rush or too late for the lunchtime one so the perfect time for a private chat. Well, as private as things can be in a small town full of creatures with bats hearing. The steady flow of customers provided the only vampire in the room with a distraction but none of them were fooled that he didn't know what they were talking about. The fact is though, that in a town like this, where everything they did was always being monitored, secrets weren't possible. This meant that it didn't really matter who heard because everyone would find out soon enough.

Eve had gone for the full cute/punk goth look today but Claire could see the sadness in her eyes. It was like she was mourning and they stayed silent for a while until she said, "Micheal took it the way he takes all bloody news you know, silently. I just- I just want him to sometimes... I just want to know that he's as upset as I am or what's the point?"

"We both know how Micheal deals with things like this. He wants to be strong for y-"

"But I don't want him to be my rock I want him to cry with me." She trailed off by the end and then began rambling, "There's other options, IVF and all that lot but I don't know whether it's worth it. You'll know more about it an I do but even my small brain knows it's a commitment and you've got to really want it. Maybe this was the kick up the ass we needed, gods message _your not good enough to be parents_. I've never even let him speak about it before maybe Micheal doesn't even want kids. I mean I've always told him that I did but what if-"

"Your overthinking this Eve. Of course he wants children, you have a good relationship and he'd have told you if he didn't want them. It's going to be difficult but there's been so many advances in infertility treatments the chances are." Claire bit her lip and smiled trying to cheer Eve up. In reality she didn't know much about IVF because it was a field that didn't interest her but for the sake of comforting her she pretended.

"Your probably right. I'll talk to him about going down to the doctors and seeing all the options. I-I really want kids Claire and don't know what I'll do. It's been my dream since forever."

"It'll be ok." Claire said as she held Eves hand and gave it a squeeze.

They sat like that for a while and then Eve composed herself and said, "What about you? You've never really talked about kids before."

Claire looked down at her hands knowing that it wasn't a topic they agreed upon. "Honestly, when I was younger I never thought I'd ever get a boyfriend never mind children. It's never been an aim of mine and even now I can't say that I'm really bothered but hopefully that will change. I mean I'm only just twenty, there's still a lot of time left to go. I know Shane wants them..."

"Would you have kids just because Shane wanted them?"

She considered for a few moments before saying, "yeah I would because I love him and if he really wanted it who am I to say no. The chances are I'll come to love the idea as much as he does."

Eve was too distracted to see Claire's worry. What she was saying was true but it scared her. The thought of having children had never seemed that appealing. Claire liked working and loved science but knew that if she had babies that it would have to stop. To her it seemed like containment, marriage was amazing and this was the next step in a relationship. It would probably happen and that's ok, it would be great...

"I have to go, my shift starts soon and I want to pick up some food for tonight."

"Anything special?" She needed a distraction from these new thoughts.

"Yeah we're going to talk like actual human beings and get things sorted out, he's barely said a word since I told him."

"Good luck, I hope everything goes well." Claire was really out of it but Eve was too so she didn't notice.

It was Oliver who shook her out of it, "Are you OK?" He was picking up the drinks left on the table and surprisingly looked slightly concerned. He wasn't one for emotional talks or emotions in general so it surprised her that he even said anything.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking."

He nodded, left and Claire was left alone with her thoughts.

When she got in Shane was making dinner. These were the nights she lived for, just her and Shane, alone in their own little world. He turned to face her as she walked in and said, "well hello there my beautiful wife. How was the queen gothica?" His tone was mostly in a teasing manner but Claire could decipher the underlying seriousness. Shane cared about his friends and when your his friend he will fight by you no matter what. Eve was one of his longest friends with Micheal and he really did care about them both.

"I think there going to be ok."

"Well that's good, not that I doubted them. And anyway there's stuff like surrogates and all of that nowadays anyway, they'll be fine."

"I know, now enough about them let's eat."

It was later on when on the sofa whilst they were watching a film when Shane mentioned it, "I know it's not the right time at this moment but I want kids."

Her heart stopped and she couldn't figure why she felt so sick. But instead of telling him she said,"I figured as much Shane, you'd make a great farther."

He looked at her with quizzing eyes and lent down to her ear and whispered, "Do you mean it?" Despite his outward appearance Claire had come to know Shane as quite a insecure person at times which was probably because of his ass of a farther.

So to reply she leaned in and whispered, "yes you'd be amazing. And they would be the luckiest children in the world."

"You'd be a better mother, though." Her heart stopped when he said that and not in a good way. Mother, being a mother did she really want that?

These thoughts were new and scary to Claire so she tried to direct the focus away from her again, "How about any baby names?"

"Well for a boy Shane Junior sounds awesome and for a girl..." He looked away for a second suddenly becoming serious, "I don't know."

She knew exactly what he was going on about and Claire also knew that he didn't like to bring it up so she intervened and said, "Alyssa, would be a perfect name but we are going to disagree I'm afraid on Shane Junior."

A ray a happiness covered his features as he leaned down to kiss her head, "Yeah that would be great. I love you so much Claire Collins and I don't know how I came so lucky to have you all to myself."

"Well if I'm such a blessing then surely I deserve a treat."

He smiled and climbed on top of her kissing his way down her neck and down into her v-neck top. His hands also began wondering to her pants as hers did a similar thing, until the phone rang.

Shane looked to the sky and sighed whilst saying, "It better be Jesus or I swear I'll be pissed off big time." He then quickly got up and when to the phone and picked it up with his usual 'hello'.

Claire looked at his paling expression and began getting changed knowing that there fun night ended there. After a few more minutes he hung up the phone and said, "It's Micheal, he's in hospital. It's not life threatening though, thank god. It was Eve who rang so we better head off now so she's not by herself for too long. You know how she gets."

She put her hands on his face which was trembling slightly and said, "And I know how you get Mr Collins. So calm down and then let's go." He replied with a worried smile and they left.

"He's just having words with the police but he told me that he got into a fight." Eve paused and shook her head whilst the tears were still rolling down her face, "its like he still hasn't figured that he's a human now, that he can't take multiple people on in a fight and expect to win. God, what am I going to do."

Shane was very tense Claire realised and she tried to calm him down by putting her hand on his. I didn't work but she could tell he appreciated the gesture. Weeks after Micheal became human again the two became extremely close again and Eve told Claire that it was like when they were back in high school. They would go out drinking and plan to meet up all the time. Over the past month however that hadn't been possible as much because of Shane's new promotion and Claire figured that he felt guilty because of it. She didn't really understand it but bro code meant that you fought beside one another not alone.

"You can go in now, he's all stitched up, the police are done with him and he's ready for visitors."

Eve ran into the room whilst the Collins quickly walked in behind. There he was black and blue, beaten up like her when she first came to the Glass house. It was a first for her in fact seeing Micheal not in his prime, as a vampire and ghost bruises healed instantly and Claire had never seen him any other way. It was sad and made her feel sick.

"What were you thinking." Eve cried being the first to break the silence.

He looked at her and smiled through the pain, " I wanted to help." Claire saw him look to the ground and knew the emotion on his face as insecurity.

Eve breathed out like an angry bull and said, "Your going to need to get some tips from muscle man over there if your wanting to get into fights like that again. Your not like that anymore Micheal, please you've got to understand that."

Claire suddenly felt like she was intruding until Shane said, "I'm going to teach you."

"I already know how to fight." You could see the hurt in his eyes as he said it as if he had been betrayed. He had gone from the strongest of the gang to one of the weak ones and obviously that really effected him. Now Shane was the one to look out for.

"Yeah but you have adjusted to fighting with strength and speed and you no longer have that. So you will learn to fight like a human because that's what you are bro." Then he whispered, "your one of us now."

We all laughed at Shane and began casually discussing random things to warm the mood until Amelie walked in with Oliver.

She smiled at us all politely and said, "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm ok now. It was foolish of me to believe that I could take them on, it's my fault."

It was Oliver who laughed critically and then said, "It must be difficult falling from power but I've got to say you took it better than everybody else has. I suppose that's because if you'd have had the choice you would have taken it because that's what it is about isn't it, choice. Making sure that you don't do something to make the others around you happy or on the other hand do something without someones full consent because they might never forgive you."

Claire could tell there was a message only Amelie understood in those words and she had a feeling it was nothing about Micheal. When the words settled he then made his leave out of the room and left the gang with the ice queen who said, "I can see that you are well and I hope for a quick recovery for you Micheal. Now I must take my leave children, goodbye."

As she walked out Claire admired her grace and swore that she Amelie's gaze lingered on her a little longer although she could never really be sure.

 **Who do you think Oliver was talking about just then? Was it really Amelie or maybe someone else? Comment what you think and any theories on what's going to happen.**

 **When writing this story I get so engrossed it's amazing and I wish Rachel would have never stopped writing it, I certainly can't let it go. Remember to vote and comment if your enjoying it and if you do I'll update soon, I have loads of ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Morganville if you hadn't guessed and I have changed some of the characters slightly personalities to fit better with the plot.

Chapter 3 : **That awkward moment.**

Days passed and things seemed to be moving on like they seemed to do fairly quickly in Morganville, they were used to disasters. The boys had started doing training sessions which consequently lead to less quality time with her husband but it was worth it for Michaels sake. Her and Eve had also got additionally close meeting up more then twice a week for coffee and a catch up. All seemed well in Morganville and that was what worried her the most.

Now she was heading to the Mrynins lab and her heart stopped as she passed the Days residence all curtains were drawn as the period of mourning had only really just begun. A mutual agreement meant that they were waiting for Hannah's return -which was within the next month- for her funeral. Her heart went out for them as she posted the little card of sympathy she wrote for them last night. It was a sad period but with mourning came renewal and soon all would be well, that was after all what grandma would have wanted.

She passed into the ally way minding her step as some unidentifiable substance lay waste on the ground, probably Mrynin. As she began walking down the steps the prudent smell of burning didn't concern her as it would any other normal person. Luckily it appeared as so the fire had already been dealt with as she walked into a lab full of ash.

"Hello my dear Claire, I think you'll find that you are late. Is there a good reason or is incompetence to blame?"

"I think we have bigger issues to worry about rather than my..." she glanced at her watch, "two minute lateness." She gestured to the piles of ash were books used to stand.

He looked down at the mess almost as if he'd forgotten it was there in the first place, it wouldn't be the first time. He then gave a cheeky smile which made him look much more youthful and said, "ah yes an experiment of mine went topsy turvy but don't fret we have that internet your always going on about and most should be restored in no time."

"Aren't most of them... rare, Mrynin. I don't think many places will sell what you've lost."

"Fine, fine and here I was willing to give that blasted thing a chance and here you are saying that it's useless." Claire concluded that he was in one of his dramatic moods which usually left her with a migraine so she decided not to argue with him and he continued, "Well then we must be off to the library."

She made the decision to question him now rather than later, "I assume you mean a different library from Morganvilles local one, the one through the portal?" He nodded his head with a happy smile on his face, she recalled her that place well, it was were Amelie had told her she would be working for Mrynin. She continued, "so wouldn't it be best if we made a list of what books you need?"

He looked at her for a moment before nodding a reluctantly and for the next hour they worked at figuring out the burnt titles.

/

It took hours in the library and due to the constant lack of windows that came with hanging around vampires she often got lost within the hours. They had made several trips back and forth and Claire was shattered by the end of it.

It was when she was about to leave when Mrynin made a comment, "You did a good job little bird. And sometimes you make fine company."

She had begun her walk up the stairs as she turned to face the tall man who just about reached her height even though she was three stairs up. It was times like this where she saw hints of loneliness in his eyes and a large part of her wanted to engulf him in a hug and tell him that she wouldn't leave him. But she couldn't because that promise couldn't be made, she would die a mortals death.

Not many truly cared to learn but Claire knew that vampires had lost a lot in their time especially the old ones. Sitting and watching the friends and family die time after time must be rendering to anybody's soul.

Mrynins past was never made clear to her but she knew bits here and there. You saw his age sometimes when you looked deep into his eyes but now they were filled with smothering joy and she couldn't help but laugh and say, "I had a good time as well. If I'd have known that burning your books lead to a day in a restricted library I'd have done it years ago."

He smiled, laughed and replied, "Now don't be getting any ideas little one and you know you can always borrow them."

"I know I'll be taking you up on that offer. Goodnight Mrynin."

"Goodbye dear."

She left without looking back and quickly got into the car where Shane was waiting.

/

When they got home dinner was waiting and Claire could tell that Shane had put a lot of effort in. He wasn't a romantic guy and honestly Claire wasn't a very romantic girl but they tried and it always managed to be amazing.

"I love you."

He looked sat her and smiled whilst putting his knife and fork down. "I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you recently and thats my fault but I'm totally open for tonight."

Claire leaned over the table and whispered, "well then I'm one lucky girl aren't I."

His cheeky smile lit up the room and then he replied in his 'sexy' voice, "I think you'll find that you are."

There lips met in the middle and dessert of the food kind was off the menu. He came around to her side and laid her roughly on the table whilst unbuttoning the very convenient blouse. He then began lightly sucking and kissing her upper half. She let out a loud moan as he bit her left breast the way he knew she loved it. After that it didn't take long for her pants to be pulled down and for Shane to began pleasuring her on their kitchen table.

She was reaching her release when he suddenly stopped and said, "You won't be able to walk right for days."

It was a promise she knew he'd keep and it wasn't the only one he made that night.

/

Sadly she didn't have days off like her smirking husband as he watched her from the comfort of their bed get changed for work. She was sore and quite frankly still not completely satisfied and there was her husband ready and waiting to make all her dreams come true. Claire had admittedly scummed to the temptation once over the years and called work in sick however today would not be a repeat.

"You might want to wear a long neck jumper or what ever you call it."

"Why?" Shane didn't reply because he knew it wouldn't take her long to figure it out, "are you kidding Shane, hickeys."

He put his hands up in surrender and said with a classic boyish smug smirk, "I couldn't help it, you are irresistible, ma belle." He said the last bit in a ridiculous French accent and shook his head at himself whilst Claire went into the wardrobe looking for a more appropriate outfit, there were none. Of course, her luck.

After a while of rummaging she found a modest Day dress which appeared to be the only option if she didn't want Mrynins questioning.

"He'll think you've got all dressed up for him." His eyes held playfulness and a hint of seriousness that would always be there when talking about Mrynin.

"It's either that or him questioning our activities last night."

"Just tell him to keep his fat ass out of our business."

"Goodbye my beautiful husband. You need to get out of my sight before I bring you back to bed."

"Don't say things like that Shane, it makes me want to -no- I need to go to work, right now."

She could hear his laughter as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her back pack, ready to leave. The Texas sun greeted her as she made her short journey back -what felt like- down the rabbit hole.

/

"Do you have a lab coat?" It was the first thing she asked as she walked down the stairs. If she ruined the dress her mom brought her she'd have questions to answer for.

He looked up from the blackboard that looked like it had been taken from her preschool and said, "You look very pretty my dear did you think we were going to the park because that was not my plan."

"No I -never mind- I just ran out of appropriate lab wear and need some protection."

He was then gone in a flash and came back with a white coat in his hands. Luckily it was only slightly stained and he helped her put it on and lead them both to an equation that was already giving her a headache. This was going to be a long day.

/

"I'll give you this back before I go." She slipped off the lab coat and hung it up.

"Why thank you de-" He suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes were fixed on her chest and Claire looked down.

The dress had lowered significantly and her blue lace bra was on show however the bigger issue laid with the mouth shaped bruises that were clearly exposed on her chest. Mrynins eyes were blood red and she quickly fixed the dress and ran (a risk that you usually shouldn't make with a vampire) to the exit whilst mumbling an apology, too embarrassed for any formalities.

Her face was bright red, she guessed as she made the short trip home trying to cool down. She was so embarrassed and vowed not to tell a soul, she prayed Mrynin did the same.

She couldn't go home and face Shane yet, what would he say? Nothing because she wouldn't tell him. Or would that be dishonest and wrong? Claire was beginning to get a headache and decided to go and get coffee. That would calm her, then she'd have a clear mind.

It didn't take long to get at the front of the queue and Oliver was serving when he asked the usual, "what do you want?" But then he added on, "Nice dress, any special plans?"

Claire knew a blush littered her face as she looked down and mumbled a no. It was like he knew what had happened and her heart racked with embarrassment. She looked at his confused expression and laughed awkwardly, "It's nothing just had an... embarrassing run in earlier."

Oliver smiled knowingly, shook his head and handed her the change. She then quickly chose a seat and got out a book she'd been needing to finish.

Time passed and before she knew it Oliver was tapping her shoulder and saying, "You should get going. I believe you've had enough time to recover."

He was being nice... Claire didn't know what to make of it but she concluded that it was a

nice gesture so smiled and said, "yes I have. Sorry for earlier, I lost my manners. Thank you for the drink. I hope you have a nice night."

He smiled, eyes crinkling as the slight lines that littered his face were made prominent, Claire always considered the vampire as an older being although in reality he must have turned at around thirty-five. Probably because of the slightly greying hair that he wore in a lose ponytail.

"Yes Claire, goodnight."

 **Hope you enjoy remember to vote and follow if you want updates (massive plot twist coming up.)**


End file.
